1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data backup management and more specifically to managing data backup configuration transformation from a backup configuration corresponding to a source virtual machine environment to a set of backup configurations corresponding to a target virtual machine environment during migration of a set of workloads from the source virtual machine environment to the target virtual machine environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several companies sell online data backup services for saving data files to a cloud environment. These online data backup services can restore saved data files to a host computer, for example. In addition, these online data backup services may allow a user to retrieve the stored data files with a smart phone or tablet computer or email the stored files to a friend or colleague. While saving data files to a cloud may be convenient and a way to automate data backups, the initial data backup may be slow, taking up to several days, depending on the amount of data to be backed up and the speed of the network connection. In addition, the online data backup services may only back up user-created data files, such as personal files, and not system files, such as those system files required to boot up a system. Thus, these online data backup services only provide partial data backup protection. Further, these online data backup services may only enable backup of a single device, which is not suitable for backup of a data center, for example.